


El caballero de las botas desgastadas

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caballeros - Freeform, Derek no lo es, El nombre del Sheriff es John, Fuck Noah, John Stilinski es el Rey, M/M, Mención a Jordan, Mención de Camden, Stiles es un príncipe, Tal vez Omega AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: -No me casaría con alguien a quien no le gusten las largas caminatas al aire libre, sería como traicionarme. -Dio un paso en dirección contraria con su mirada sobre la de su padre -Con su permiso.





	El caballero de las botas desgastadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaruChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruChan/gifts).



> Hace poco mi página de facebook alcanzó los 1000 likes y esta es mi manera de agradecerle a la personita que se encarga de que la página siga con vida.  
> Muchas gracias, espero que te guste

No siempre se trata de la comida o la vestimenta, si el color verde va mejor con el negro o con el blanco, si su corona está ladeada o la ha olvidado.

No siempre es sobre hablar con los pueblerinos o intentar manejar un arco.

Stiles sabe perfectamente que sus días no siempre serán tan felices y llenos de vida, que no todas las tardes podrá montar su caballo pura sangre recorriendo el bosque hasta que la Luna se deslice en lo alto silenciosa y presumida. No ignora su futuro mientras ama su presente, ni tampoco escatima en deseos, simplemente quiere engañarse a sí mismo pensando que el amor está ahí afuera.

Cada noche, cada día, en las lunas y las tormentas ruega al cielo que llegue un día donde alguien valore su corazón y le dé una razón para decirle a su padre que no hay nadie más que pueda ocupar sus sentimientos.

Es tonto y obsoleto, incluso los más jóvenes se casan porque la oferta monetaria es tentadora. Quieren castillos y sirvientes, no les interesa compartir un baile en privado con el sol entrando por la ventana y los árboles meciéndose al son de las alas de los pajarillos.

Se siente ridículo al pensarlo y más aún cuando su padre lo descubre perdido en otro mundo con el cabello alborotado de tal forma que las gemas de su corona casi han desaparecido.

Baja la cabeza y sonríe quedito recordando que su padre lo conoce y que si un día llegara su persona ideal le daría el permiso de casarse. Pero no es idiota y sabe que conforme pasan los días el tiempo se agota y las personas hablan, los rumores se extienden y alguien ya ha dicho que tiene edad para casarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? No lo sabe.

Pero un día, con su armadura forjada por sus propias manos y sus ojos preciosos como el mar verán a ese caballero del que hablan algunas canciones. En su caballo negro, con el lobo grabado en su pecho y el coraje desbordando por su espada, entrará a sus tierras y tal vez pueda enamorarse.

Tal vez su corazón al verlo retumbe en sus oídos y sus ojos se iluminen al conocer tal personaje valiente y generoso.

No conoce su apariencia, pero no la necesita cuando su nombre va adornado al lado de la palabra caballero. No es un Príncipe, no tiene un castillo, ni fortuna, ni título y sin embargo Stiles sueña con el día en que pueda verlo y le robe el aliento. Sus cicatrices deben ser perfectas, sus ojos deben estar llenos de fuego o de nobleza y sus preciosas manos podrían relatarle cada hazaña que hizo con su espada.

Es un sueño lejano y a la vez tan real que le duele cuando lo despiertan.

Si sólo tuviera la oportunidad de verlo y hacerle notar que puede ser todo, si por un segundo la suerte le favoreciera y fuera él quien se presentara pidiendo su mano ya no habría más que temer porque en su valor también debe estar escondido un amor único del cual quiere ser merecedor.

-Joven Stiles -Pero todo es un simple deseo, como aquellos que tenía cuando era niño y que nunca se cumplieron. -Su padre le llama.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero no por eso se sintió recluido. Su habitación tenía ventanas enormes y también enredaderas a lo largo de la pared. Podía escapar en busca de su caballero y encontrarlo a mitad del camino esperando por él para llevarlo lejos o traerlo de vuelta para pedir su mano.

La boda debe ser grandiosa, con rosas blancas adornando el camino hasta el anciano y algunos girasoles puestos en el centro, debe haber vino y todo el reino festejaría con ellos.

Bajaría esas escaleras tomado de su mano, se sonrojaría al verlo a los ojos o la sonrisa le impediría hablar.

Si pudiera verlo a él en lugar de al consejero del rey seguramente no tendría que fingir entusiasmo porque sus piernas arderían por correr a él y refugiarse en sus brazos.

-Al fin estas aquí -Si su padre le tuviera menos amor ya estaría siendo castigado, pero le conoce y le ama tanto como su madre lo hace.

-Padre -Inclinó su cabeza con una reverencia.

-Queremos su opinión para la decoración del baile -Habló uno de los consejeros -Vienen Príncipes y Señores de tierras lejanas para intentar cortejarle, es toda una hazaña.

-Una hazaña -Repitió andando casi de puntitas hasta ellos -Al fin podremos llenar el salón -Dijo sonriendo. -Y comer solo no será un pensamiento.

-Créame, príncipe -Habló el otro consejero -Deseará un desayuno a solas.

-Siempre puedo pretender algún malestar -Se defendió -O ir al pueblo.

-Y ser secuestrado -Habló el último hombre.

-Quiero rosas, amarillas, naranjas y de colores, quiero comidas sencillas y música pueblerina -La corona se ladeó sobre su cabeza al girarla deprisa -Quiero bardos y ningún regalo.

-Los regalos no es algo que se puedan impedir -Habló esta vez su padre.

-No quiero joyas, ni tampoco propiedades. Si se espera que me case lo haré a mi modo -Sonrió de nuevo -No quiero un príncipe solamente, quiero un líder que acepte quedarse en lugar de intentar llevarme lejos.

-Si es lo que desea -El tercer consejero levantó las manos -¿Algo más?

-Quiero saber quién lleva las botas más gastadas.

-¿Por qué?

-No me casaría con alguien a quien no le gusten las largas caminatas al aire libre, sería como traicionarme. -Dio un paso en dirección contraria con su mirada sobre la de su padre -Con su permiso.

El aire frío de otoño le removió el cabello al abrir las puertas y le trajo el aroma del pasto fresco que rodeaba el Castillo entero por esas fechas. Si le apasionara la idea de casarse tal vez el mismo podría escoger cada rosa y comprar los girasoles más hermosos para adornar cada mesa. Si tan sólo sus ojos no se distrajeran buscando al amor de su vida, podría ser él mismo quien organizara todo.

Pero la verdad es que incluso cuando habla con su mejor amigo no puede evitar formarse una vida nueva en un mundo nuevo donde ambos fueran simples seres humanos sin ninguna clase de obligación más que la de vivir.

Usualmente se pierde en sus pensamientos durante las noches y vuelve al despertar, pero este día en específico le resulta imposible no idear la forma más perfecta en la que podría conocerlo. Eso es todo lo que logran hablándole de su próxima boda y las ropas que le han comprado específicamente para esos días de fiesta.

La ropa le estorba a la hora de ir al río y los zapatos no lo dejan escalar cómo es debido, ha perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que Scott le ha ganado la manzana más roja por traer puestos esos estúpidos zapatos. Si no fuera un Príncipe y en su lugar fuera el hijo de una sanadora como Scott podría quitarse los zapatos y no tendría que sentir cómo la cabeza se le hunde cada vez que le ponen la corona sobre su cabello oscuro, si no fuera un Príncipe podría tener un color de piel más bonito o incluso sus manos no serían tan suaves. ¡Podría ser un herrero!

Pero es el Príncipe Stiles, su madre se lo repite cada mañana al cambiar las flores de su cuarto por unas recién cortadas. Su hermano reina con el Rey Camden en las tierras cálidas del poniente y tiene familia que no viaja en caballos sino en huargos.

Cuando él quisiera podría viajar como ya lo ha hecho para poder visitar a su hermano, ni siquiera pidió una guardia grande, sólo él, Scott y cinco hombres más.

Pudo detenerse en los ríos y cruzó el mar en un barco sin que nadie le dijera que se alejara del borde. Fueron días completamente liberadores para él y tal vez un poco estresantes para su padre y su hermano, pero al fin tenía algo que contar a sus hijos y algo de que presumir.

Eso mismo se detuvo a recordar cada mañana hasta que los caballos llegaron, las puertas se abrieron y el reino se llenó con tiendas para los sirvientes y algunos caballeros, pero ninguno para los lobos.

Su corazón cayó en una turbulencia de sensaciones divididas entre decepción, tristeza y costumbre. Era imposible que su vida resultara siendo como una de esas muchas historias que le contaba su madre o como la de su hermano. No todos tenían la suerte de que un rey recién coronado llegara hasta la puerta de tu castillo usando unas botas llenas de barro, sin capa y sólo veinte hombres a su lado solamente para pedir que te casaras con él. Era romántico, era lo que todo el mundo soñaba, pero no todo el mundo podía tener, incluido él.

Suspiró como sólo alguien que extraña mucho puede hacerlo, lo único malo es que en realidad él no podía extrañar a nadie con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera a su hermano, él era feliz reinando con Camden y ya tenía dos niños, gemelos, preciosos si lo que había escuchado era cierto.

Stiles extrañaba a alguien a quien nunca había visto y que no conocía, pero eso sólo ayudaba a que sus ganas de conocerlo fueran aún mayores.

Las puertas se abrieron en la tarde para el príncipe del norte, más noche para el segundo hijo de los Baines. Los dos primeros en llegar, pero no por eso más privilegiados que los que llegaron al día siguiente, todos llevando consigo joyas, pieles, capas, vinos, los mejores regalos para ganar el afecto del joven príncipe de las tierras del Faro rojo.

Stiles no era tonto, sabía que todos querían su corona, nadie había pensado en él realmente, nadie cabalgaba hacía él con la intención de tener su cariño y no los culpaba. Él mismo evitaría estar en su propia presencia si no fuera su cuerpo.

Era obstinado, imprudente, inteligente y amaba las aventuras. Sólo su madre sabía los sustos que había vivido por su causa cuando era niño y huía al bosque con Scott. Extrañaba mucho los baños en el río, sin nadie que le importara su desnudez o su risa estridente. Extrañaba cuando podía huir y no solamente quedarse de pie recibiendo a sus no-invitados.

-Scotty -Llamó a su amigo -Hay que escapar -Le pidió retirando su capa verde.

-¿Irnos de verdad? -Stiles se vio tentado a decirle que sí.

-No puedo -Fue su respuesta -Pero podemos irnos hoy, todo el día, no creo que a mamá le importe.

-Esperemos que no -Scott tomó la ropa más normal que tenía y se la tendió a su amigo -Sé a dónde ir.

El Príncipe no tardó ni un segundo en sonreír feliz por escapar una vez más. El pueblo siempre lo recibía sin saber que era el príncipe, hablaban con él, incluso le ofrecían de su propia comida y él aceptaba, aunque al día siguiente o todas las mañanas se aseguraba de enviar las sobras del día anterior a su gente.

Metió su ropa dentro de un tronco viejo, recogió la carne que había logrado robar de las cocinas y siguió a Scott por en medio de las casas hasta llegar a las carpas donde estaban los hombres de los príncipes que habían llegado a su castillo. Por un momento creyó que Scott lo llevaba hasta el príncipe más humano de todos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no, que en esa tienda no había más que herreros, albañiles y guardias. Entre todos juntaban diez, todos riendo entre vasos de cerveza y una fogata un poco mal hecha.

Sintió un poco de miedo al llegar con su apariencia pequeña y torpe en comparación a la de ellos.

-Hola -Saludó Scott.

-¡Scott! -Uno de los hombres abrió sus brazos invitándolo a pasar -Trajiste un amigo.

-Es Will, trabaja en las cocinas -El príncipe sintió que todo cambiaba a su alrededor.

-Willie, lindo nombre -Dijo uno de los hombres más fornidos.

-Es Will-Respondió intentando sonar casual -Traje un poco de carne de la cocina.

-Oh, ya me agradas -Dijo otro de los hombres mientras colocaba una parrilla sobre el fuego.

-Estábamos hablando del príncipe-Un joven de cabello negro y ropa del mismo color los miró al otro lado del fuego. -Y su habilidad para reunir a más de tres hombres en un mismo lugar.

-No es el príncipe -Dijo Stiles a su pesar -Es la corona.

El mismo hombre de negro le extendió un vaso de cerveza que no dudó en tomar.

-Si fuera el príncipe ese palacio estaría vacío -Le dio un trago a la cerveza tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca.

-No creo que tengas razón -El hombre de la cerveza se sentó a su lado -He oído sobre él, dicen que es muy guapo.

-Yo he oído sobre el rey de Poniente -Sonrió -Dicen que es muy justo- Algunos rieron ante su obvio comentario sarcástico.

-¿Alguna vez has estado ahí? -Preguntó el hombre -En Poniente.

Stiles miró directamente al fuego. Había estado en Poniente, no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

-No he salido del Faro -Murmuró -Pero oigo canciones.

-Todo el mundo oye canciones, niño-Uno de los hombres metió los pedazos de carne sobre la parrilla. -No todas son ciertas.

-Dime, Will -El hombre sentado a su lado llamó su atención pellizcando su mejilla izquierda -¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-Se llama Llamas de color rosa -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Es sobre la boda del príncipe Jordan y el Rey Camden.

-Es todo un romántico -Scott sonrió levantando su propio tarro de cerveza hacia él.

-Nunca he escuchado esa canción -Todos los hombres sonrieron.

-El Rey de los siete leones -Dijo uno.

-Oh, se quién es, estuve ahí hace unos meses -Stiles miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Conoció a sus hijos? -Preguntó sin esconder su interés -¿Es verdad que son hermosos?

-Lo son -Respondió el hombre -¿Por qué tanto interés? -Preguntó clavando sus ojos en el pequeño príncipe. Eran verdes frente al fuego, pero azules cuando era el sol quien los iluminaba.

-Era nuestro príncipe -Habló otro de los hombres.

-Era un perfecto heredero -Dijo Stiles. -Nadie como él.

-¿Y éste príncipe no lo es? -Stiles miró a otro lado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -Preguntó olvidando que debía ser un poco más sencillo.

-Derek -Le respondió bebiendo de su cerveza.

-¿Y a que se dedica? -El Príncipe vio de primera mano como una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

-Viajo -Respondió Derek de forma sincera -Podrías venir conmigo cuando pase la boda, supongo que querrás servir en el banquete.

-No sé si quiero quedarme a esta boda -Dijo bajito.

-¿Quién quiere comer? -Uno de los herreros levantó el trozo de carne más grande que había traído.

-Anda, niño, tú deberías ir primero. -Stiles negó con la cabeza.

-Comí en la cocina antes de venir -Se negó -Pero tal vez mañana.

-O en la cena -Respondió Derek.

-Mi lugar es en la cocina -Stiles trató de sonreír.

Él sería feliz siendo un cocinero, podría aceptar la propuesta de Derek e irse con él a recorrer el mundo. Tal vez si fuera un cocinero jamás habría escuchado la canción y no sufriría por un amor que jamás había existido.

A unos cuantos centímetros de él la conversación se transformó en una plática sobre las cacerías que se habían llevado a cabo y lo bueno que era que el verano estuviera llegando.

-Habrá buenas cosechas -Dijo un hombre de cabello blanco, tan viejo como los pergaminos de la biblioteca.

-Eso significa un festival -Dijo Stiles con la sonrisa más amplia que podía poner en su boca llena de cerveza -Amo los festivales. ¿Alguna vez ha visto uno? -Le preguntó a Derek intentando no sonar muy interesado a pesar de que si lo estaba. Pocas veces en su vida se había topado con un viajero, y no mentía al aceptar que era irremediablemente atractivo. Como si los dioses se hubieran obsesionado con darle un físico envidiado por todos.

Pero eso no era suficiente, por guapo y libre, Derek no era su caballero de armadura negra, ni siquiera era alguien que pretendía al príncipe, sólo era alguien en el lugar correcto. De seguro se quedaría a la enorme fiesta que harían en su nombre y luego tomaría otro camino.

Se sintió desinflar como los peces globo ante la obvia ausencia de cualquier tipo de lazo entre ellos.

-He escuchado de ellos -Dijo Derek -Sólo estuve en uno, al norte. El mejor vino que puedas imaginar.

-¿Mejor que el del este? -Preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

-Mejor que el del este -Respondió con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Stiles sintió una nueva corriente inexplicable abordar su cuerpo y aunque no lo quiso sabía que estaba relacionado con la penetrante mirada del hombre, así que hizo lo más fácil y huyó de su lado para poder buscar refugio en Scott.

En ocasiones se encontró sonriendo, intentando toparse con la mirada del desconocido sólo para poder corroborar si también lo miraba y en otras ocasiones optó por ignorarlo.

Volver al castillo fue inminente cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse más pronto de lo que Stiles creía. Entre pasos cortados por saludar a los pueblerinos y con el corazón desbocado por vestirse tras un árbol terminó por entrar al castillo justo a tiempo para ver a su madre darle la bienvenida a un nuevo príncipe. Por un momento deseó haberse dejado la otra ropa para poder entrar sin ser visto o como mínimo ignorado, pero ahí estaba, vestido en tonos azules con el cabello enredado y una mancha de carbón en su mejilla izquierda, según lo que decía el espejo plateado del salón. Se veía ridículo y también feliz. Respiró por la boca un par de veces y salió por donde había entrado deseando que el nuevo inquilino no haya notado su presencia. Un segundo después de tomar su decisión se arrepintió.

-Buenas noches -Saludo de la forma más desinteresada que tenía. -Su alteza -Hizo una reverencia frente a su madre.

-Stiles -La sonrisa de su madre le advirtió que tal vez no estaba siendo educado, pero tampoco le importaba. -Te presento a Mick, heredero del trono en las Colinas.

-Un placer -Sonrió un poco más forzado de lo que debía.

-Tiene una mancha -Empezó el otro príncipe señalando su mejilla -Permítame.

Stiles odiaba que lo tocaran desconocidos, siempre lo había hecho y esta no iba a ser la excepción así que retrocedió sobre sus pasos lo suficiente para que la mano delgada del príncipe cayera a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Espero verlo en la cena -Dijo haciendo una última reverencia antes de irse a su habitación.

Era tan fácil que los extraños se acercaran a él, tal vez porque tenía una cara amable y sin embargo para él era todo un drama acercarse a un extraño, por eso solamente tenía un amigo: Scott.

Esa noche se quedó dormido con el sonido de la música en el salón principal. Los no-invitados debían estar pasándolo en grande. No pudo evitar soñar que se casaban entre ellos y a él lo dejaban en paz, libre mientras esperaba por la llegada de su caballero.

Hubiera sido una desilusión despertar de no ser por la sonrisa de Scott casi encima de su cara.

La misma sonrisa que sostuvo durante todo el día hasta que se llegó el momento de bajar a las cocinas y escaparse al pueblo. La misma carpa del herrero los recibió con un sutil aroma a vino y fuego. La ceniza se les pegó un poco a los pies apenas vestidos, pero no llegó a ser impedimento para sentarse sobre un barril vacío con Scott a su lado.

-El de negro -Susurró Scott con una taza de té en su mano izquierda -No deja de verte.

-Cállate -Ordenó intentando no girar su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el nombrado.

-Es verdad, lo está haciendo de nuevo -Repitió Scott -Y viene hacia acá.

La carpa del herrero no era muy grande, sin embargo, se podía formar un círculo bien hecho donde cada persona tenía su espacio e incluso podías hablar en voz baja y nadie más que el que estaba a tu lado podía oírte. El ruido de la forja también ayudaba, pero Stiles quiso darle todo el crédito al espacio que poco a poco se reducía mientras Derek se acercaba a él con paso decidido.

-Iré por cerveza -Dijo Scott antes de brincar del barril e irse dejando a Stiles congelado en su lugar.

Antes de tener excusa de alejarse Derek ya estaba recargado en el barril, justo donde había estado Scott antes.

-Hola -Las mejillas del príncipe adoptaron un tono rosado al recordar las palabras de Scott. No había forma de escapar a ese par de ojos verdes o azules.

-Hola -Respondió un poco tarde -No me di cuenta de cuando llegaste -Mintió dándole un sorbo a su propia taza de té.

-No hace mucho -Respondió el foráneo. -Ya estabas aquí cuando llegué.

-Llevo un rato -El hombre desconocido sonrió -Creo, en realidad es todo cuestión de perspectiva, Scott te diría que es poco tiempo, yo digo que es mucho, tu acabas de llegar así que tal vez digas que es poco, mamá diría que es mucho.

-Perspectiva entonces -Dijo Derek sin retirar la sonrisa, todo lo contrario, a lo que Stiles quería.

-Exacto -Movió los pies en el aire intentando distraerse para no terminar diciendo algo que lo dejara en ridículo.

-Escuché que habrá una fiesta, por todo eso de la boda del príncipe -Comentó Derek demasiado desinteresado para el gusto de Stiles -¿Vas a ir?

-Eh... -Alejo la taza de sus labios decidiendo que decir o que mentira inventarse para poder salir del apuro.

-Podríamos divertirnos un poco, festejar que el niño mimado se casa -Los ojos dorados del príncipe lo miraron muy fijamente.

-No creo que el príncipe sea ningún niño mimado -Dijo tratando de no sonar dolido. -De hecho, no es nada parecido, intenta ser una buena persona y él se encarga de que bajen comida al pueblo, no sé de qué forma una persona así puede ser llamada mimada.

Derek lo miró de manera fija durante dos eternos segundos, como evaluando sus palabras y a la vez decidiendo como responder.

-Estás enamorado de él -El joven levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-No, es torpe, habla mucho, tiene demasiados defectos y toda esa piel pálida, no estoy enamorado de él, de hecho, dudo mucho que alguien en algún momento pueda hacerlo, es por eso por lo que lo han ofrecido de esta forma -Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de toda la verdad que escondían sus palabras.

-Yo creo que sólo necesita encontrar a la persona correcta -Dijo el foráneo.

-Aunque la encontrara ya se le acabó el tiempo -Soltó un suspiro.

-Pero a ti no -Un dedo grueso se estrelló con su nariz -¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta?

Las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron nuevamente de un nada sutil color rosado.

-No sé si pueda, la cocina necesitará ayuda y... -Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que tal vez sería la única ocasión en que podría ir a una fiesta con alguien con quien realmente quería ir.

Porque quería ir con Derek, quería sentarse a su lado, beber cerveza, escuchar más de sus anécdotas y si tenía suerte podría incluso recibir su primer beso.

-Pero puedo salir un rato -Murmuró.

-Bien -Derek le sonrió de nuevo -Estaré esperando por ti en la entrada, Will.

Estuvo confundido por un momento hasta que recordó que ese era su nombre. Se sintió mal por mentirle, pero nadie le aseguraba que siguiera viéndolo de la misma forma si se enteraba de que era el príncipe Stiles y que en unos días estaría celebrando su boda. Una boda que nunca había soñado con un completo extraño.

-¿A dónde irás después de todo esto? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Trania-Derek frunció el ceño -¿Quieres venir? Habrá un torneo en unos meses.

-¿Participarás? -Preguntó de nuevo.

-Tal vez -Stiles sintió que algo se perdía en su cabeza.

-Eres un caballero -Dijo tras unos cuantos segundos -O un mercenario.

-No toda persona con armadura es un caballero -Bebió de su cerveza -O un mercenario.

-Pero todos son hombres -Dijo en voz baja -Y tú no tienes una armadura.

-Me dirás que sólo lo has supuesto -Stiles asintió esperando que Derek lo negara.

-¿También viniste a cortejar al príncipe? -Ladeo su rostro para tener una mejor vista del hombre a su lado.

-No -Derek hizo una mueca -Si hubiera sabido sobre el príncipe y su sala de cortejo habría ido en la dirección contraria, pero no me arrepiento.

-Creo que no te agrada la realeza -Soltó casi con cierto reproche.

-No lo sé -Derek se encogió de hombros -¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso? Creo que quiero conocerte mejor.

-Soy de aquí, trabajo en las cocinas del Palacio y mi nombre es Will -Fue el turno de Stiles para encogerse de hombros.

-Y tienes una bonita cicatriz en tu pierna derecha -Por instinto el príncipe bajo su mano a su pantorrilla.

-Fue de cuando aprendí a usar la espada -Respondió rápidamente.

-Así que eres un cocinero, letrado y que sabe usar la espada, me sorprendes -Algo extraño recorrió la columna del príncipe.

-Tú entras a torneos y viajas por el mundo, creo que estamos a mano -Derek colocó la mano encima de la suya que seguía en su pantorrilla. Nunca nadie lo había tocado sin su permiso, pero Derek podía dejar una extrema cantidad de calor en ese pequeño trozo de piel como si fuera el fuego en persona.

-¡Will! -Scott gritó desde el otro lado de la carpa -¡Te buscan!

-Me tengo que ir -Le dijo rápidamente a Derek tomando su mano antes de brincar del barril y correr a su amigo.

-¡Sti... WILL! -El nombrado corrió tras su mejor amigo sorteando personas hasta llegar al árbol junto su habitación.

Por lo nervios estuvo a punto de caerse y también de maldecir frente a su madre.

-Si yo creyera que ese caballero del que estás enamorado fuera a parecer por la puerta un día para pedir tu mano, no estaría recibiendo cada regalo en tu nombre -Empezó diciendo mientras le ayudaba a desnudarse antes de entrar a la tina del baño. -Pero no es así, Stiles y nunca vas a saber si alguno de estos prospectos es bueno si no los conoces -Stiles bajó la cabeza dejando que mojara su cabello como cuando era un niño.

-Lo siento -Murmuró dejando que su madre lo ayudara.

Ante cada trozo de piel que quedaba libre de suciedad se encontró rememorando los pocos minutos que había compartido con Derek y deseó poder decirle que si se iría con él.

Ya no importaba tanto el caballero de armadura negra cuando su única puerta para ser feliz a corto plazo era ese extraño, pero a final de cuentas era solo eso, un guapo extraño que lo había invitado al baile que se daría en su nombre.

Estaba como para reírse y preocuparse al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, tenía esa manía indomable de sonrojarse cuando él le hablaba y por otro lado tenía la incertidumbre de saber cómo sería.

-Conocí a alguien -Dijo finalmente mientras su madre secaba su cabello -En el pueblo.

-Continúa -La dulce voz de la reina hizo que el príncipe perdiera un poco de miedo.

-Es un viajero -Dijo bajito -Ha estado en poniente, se llama Derek.

-Te gusta -Su madre tomó un peine y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello intentando que no quedara tan odiosamente revuelto como de costumbre.

-Un poco -Admitió bajando la mirada al agua. -Me invito al baile de mañana, pero no sabe que soy el príncipe.

-Antes de ser Príncipe eres humano, apenas un niño -Su madre le sonrió acariciando el último mechón de cabello que se negaba a ocupar su lugar.

-¿Puedo escaparme un par de horas? -Preguntó sintiendo que las mejillas se le teñían de rojo con sólo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por reunirse con ese desconocido.

-Nadie se casa por amor -Le dijo su madre en voz baja. -Son escasos los matrimonios como el de tu hermano, pero si crees que ese hombre del que me hablas es el correcto entonces tendremos que dar las gracias a todos aquellos que vinieron para cortejarte.

-Segundos, terceros, décimos hijos, ninguno interesado en nada más que en la corona -Respondió Stiles -No digo que sea por amor, pero si esto fuera una guerra me casaría por la paz.

-Y no es el caso -Concluyó la reina -Dos horas, Stiles, te quiero en el Castillo cuando el tiempo se acabe y si te has equivocado con respecto a él entonces tendrás que escoger marido.

-Lo prometo -Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-¿Puedo dar por hecho que olvidaste al caballero de los lobos?-Con el dolor de su alma y un suspiro de resignación Stiles asintió. -Vístete, necesitamos revisar los últimos detalles del baile.  

 

 

* * *

 

Las ropas de ese día eran en tonos dorados y un poco de negro, todo combinado con su corona y con sus ojos. Como si tuviera el color más espléndido del reino o por lo menos fueran suficientes para que alguien lo volteara a ver. No se consideraba a sí mismo agraciado y entendía el porqué de tanto esmero, lo que no comprendía era el ánimo por volverlo tan llamativo. Por un instante incluso llegó a creer que le pondrían una especie de letrero en la cabeza donde dijera su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

Pero no lo hicieron, ¡Por Loki! Que pudo haber terminado por tirarse del balcón o por lo menos del árbol de manzanas. No fue necesario, sólo se colocó la máscara y todo se solucionó o por lo menos lo más importante que era tener la atención sobre él.

Tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que tenía dos horas para ver a Derek antes de escoger a su pareja para toda la vida y aunque no sonaba tan bien en su futuro por lo menos tendría ese recuerdo de que un día alguien lo escogió y se detuvo en la entrada sólo para verlo llegar.

-¿Estás listo? -Su madre le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo plateado.

-Eso creo -Sonrió pequeño y sin ánimos deseando que eso no fuera nada más que un mal sueño.

-Recuerda darles a todos una oportunidad -Claudia Stilinski se acercó a él con la máscara en sus delicadas manos -Nunca se sabe que pueden esconder.

-Hasta la piedra más tosca puede albergar un diamante -Murmuró el príncipe recordando la leyenda más vieja sobre cómo se encontró la mina dentro de una montaña.

-Exactamente -Los movimientos de la reina fueron suaves mientras ataba el listón cuidando de no enredar su cabello por nada del mundo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral cuando todos comenzaron a llegar con sus ropas más lujosas intentando impresionar a alguien que no estaría ahí más tiempo del debido.

La música comenzó a sonar unos minutos después de que llegaran los primeros. Damas de todos los lugares también asistieron, alguien debía distraer su atención de Stiles y probablemente alguien acabara en boda, alguien que si quisiera casarse.

-Te veré en la entrada antes de las nueve -Le dijo Scott en voz baja -Derek estará ahí a las nueve.

-Gracias -Murmuró, acomodando su cinturón -Te debo una grande, Scotty.

-Los dioses saben cuánto prefiero qué te cases con un viajero a que seas infeliz el resto de tu vida -El moreno sonrió antes de colocarse su propia máscara -Y también saben el alivio que he sentido ahora que no has hablado del caballero de los lobos.

-No lo sé, tal vez antes de la boda me dedique a platicarte los planes que tenía con él -Stiles sonrió con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.

-Por los nueve, ruego que ese día no llegue.

Hubo un sonido suave de violín antes de que Stiles llegara junto al príncipe de las ocho torres. Era un niño en comparación a él, tenía el cabello rubio y aunque era más bajito también era más fornido.

-Estoy tan nervioso -Dijo en voz baja -Si no logró bailar con el príncipe no tendré oportunidad de conquistarlo.

-No creo que alguien que baile con él tenga mayor oportunidad -Respondió Stiles sabiendo que al final dejaría que su madre y Scott decidieran por él.

Nadie mejor que una madre y un amigo para decirte quien era de tu conveniencia y quien no, porque a pesar de todo siempre serían las personas cuya felicidad dependía de sus decisiones.

Un mozo con una charola de bebidas pasó a su lado justo a tiempo para que Stiles estirara la mano y tomara algo, lo que fuera con tal de que le ayudara a desinhibirse.

-Espero que tengas una buena velada -Le deseó al extranjero antes de meterse entre la gente y escoger a alguien para bailar su primera canción.

No tardó mucho antes de encontrarse con dos vasos de vino en sus manos y las piernas un poco cansadas, justo a tiempo para moverse en la dirección correcta y chocar con la única persona a la que no había visto en todo el baile. Horas y horas de compartir con personas diferentes casi logró desviarle la vista de lo que importaba en realidad.

-Es imposible no reconocerlo, joven príncipe -Habló la voz del nuevo extraño mirándolo a través de una máscara negra.

-Lo es para muchos -Respondió dejando el vaso vacío a su lado.

-Hace que suene como un defecto y no como una virtud -Por un momento pensó en responder de manera cortante hasta que lo vio, en los puños de su traje negro había unos gemelos plateados con forma de lobo.

-¿Es usted el caballero negro? -Preguntó logrando que la voz no le fallara.

-Si digo que sí, ¿su respuesta sería buena? -Una mano se detuvo en la espalda de Stiles guiándolo directamente a la pista de baile.

Por primera vez lo hizo con gusto, se movió despacio con toda la gracia que podía acumular.

-He oído muchas canciones sobre usted -Murmuró haciendo la reverencia debida antes de aceptar la mano del extraño no tan extraño que lo invitaba a unirse a él en la única melodía donde todos se habían abarrotado para bailar.

Un baile, suave y simple donde tuvo necesidad de mover demasiado sus pies para poder seguir el ritmo del resto de las personas.

Detrás de la máscara se le extendió un nuevo tipo de sonrisa, uno que nunca había experimentado, pero tampoco le llenaba. Era como estar intentando ser feliz por un regalo que sabía que un día llegaría. Tuvo esa sensación años atrás cuando Parrish le dio un chaleco azul por su cumpleaños; era precioso, pero Stiles lo había visto cuando estaban envolviéndolo para él.

Ese año su mejor regalo había sido una pluma sencilla de color café. Era el único regalo que no se había esperado y tal vez por eso seguía encantado con él.

-Yo también he escuchado sobre usted, alteza –Una rara sensación le recorrió la punta de los dedos al escuchar tal título. –Espero no haberme equivocado.

Hasta ese momento Stiles había experimentado muchas formas de decir adiós, estaba esa que decía ‘’te veré al día siguiente’’, la que decía ‘’no quiero volver a verte’’, la que decía ‘’te extrañaré’’ y entonces estaba la forma en la que el caballero de los lobos se inclinó lo suficiente para besar su muñeca sin llegar a presionar realmente su piel antes de alejarse dejándolo a mitad de la pista de baile con decenas de desconocidos moviéndose a su alrededor en una mala obra de teatro improvisada.

-Stiles –No se giró a ver a Scott hasta que la capa del caballero desapareció de su vista ondeando como una sombra burlesca. –Son las nueve menos quince.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó dejando que su mejor amigo lo arrastrara lejos del lugar donde lo abandonaron –Oh Dios.

_Derek._

Se cambió los zapatos y la ropa intentando que no se arrugara demasiado porque debía volver, había hecho una promesa y así decidiera que Derek podía ser su pareja tenía la obligación de volver al castillo y lidiar con todos esos monarcas hasta el final.

Respiró profundo antes de abandonar su máscara en el interior del tronco y correr hasta el lugar de la fiesta.

Siempre había recibido regalos, joyas, piedras preciosas, pieles, perfumes, vinos, mantos, animales, pero nunca en su vida se había puesto tan feliz con algo tan pequeño.

Derek estaba de pie frente a la entrada del gran arco hecho de girasoles que daba la bienvenida a la fiesta en honor al príncipe. Estaba vestido con un pantalón sencillo de color negro y una chaqueta color azul, pero no era cualquier azul, era el azul que hacía que sus ojos se vieran mucho más hermosos de lo acostumbrado incluso cuando solamente eran un par de antorchas las que los iluminaban.

-¿Estoy a tiempo? –Preguntó intentando no sonreír demasiado o se vería como sacado de pesadilla.

-Justo a tiempo –Los mismos nudillos que minutos antes fueron acariciados por el caballero de los lobos ahora estaban siendo besados por una persona que no conocía del todo pero que podía hacer que su cuerpo entero flotara en el aire sin separarse del suelo. –Esto es para ti.

Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al tocar la mano de Derek cuando el hombre le hizo entrega de una bonita rosa blanca. No era una esmeralda traída del norte ni una capa traída de las tierras secas, pero era lo más bonito que había recibido desde que el cortejo había empezado. Casi al mismo nivel que el pergamino y la tinta.

-Gracias –Respondió bajando la mirada a los pétalos de la rosa. –Nunca me habían regalado una –Se sinceró dejando que el otro hombre tomara sus dedos y los acariciara cuan largos eran hasta llegar a su muñeca y tocar la pulsera de plata que había recibido esa misma mañana del príncipe Carter.

-Las rosas son cosas pequeñas en comparación –Dijo Derek arqueándole una ceja.

-Las rosas pueden ser el regalo más grande dependiendo de la sinceridad –Respondió Stiles retirándose el brazalete –Me lo ha prestado Scott.

-¿Scott? –Preguntó Derek de nuevo arqueando una de sus cejas como si fueran ellas las que hablaran por él.

-Scott –Repitió porque era lo más normal del mundo, decir que tu mejor amigo que es hijo de una sanadora tenga plata entre sus cosas. Mentalmente se regañó por no fijarse exactamente en que llevaba puesto. -¿Podemos entrar? –Pidió volviendo a tomar la mano del viajero intentando no hacer ningún puchero por su obvia poca experiencia en esos casos.

-Justo ahora está la mejor música –Le dijo Derek antes de entrelazar sus dedos y halarlo al interior, donde cientos de personas bailaban de una forma más libre bajo la luz de las estrellas y algunas antorchas estratégicamente bien puestas. Olía a pasto, a menta, a cerveza y a fresas. Olía a lo que debía oler una fiesta de verdad.

-Nunca he bailado esta clase de música–Dijo levantando un poco más la voz al darse cuenta de que Derek lo estaba guiando directamente al círculo más amplio de personas.

-Pero yo sí, pequeño –Hubo un nuevo rubor extendiéndose en las mejillas del príncipe a medida que Derek colocaba sus manos en su cintura y colocaba sus pies sobre los suyos obligándolo a rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Oh Dios –Murmuró sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estómago. En esa posición podía ver al extranjero directamente a los ojos, su respiración chocaba con la suya de tal manera que con solo inclinarse un poco podría besarlo y conocer la forma en la que su barba rasparía contra su piel completamente lampiña.

-El secreto –Dijo Derek despacio –Es dejarse llevar, cierra los ojos.

-No –Se negó rápidamente apretando un poco más la rosa entre sus dedos sin importarle hacerse daño.

-Sí –Respondió el mayor sonriendo –No te va a pasar nada, sólo cierra los ojos… exactamente -Dijo recargando su frente con la suya –Ahora escucha la música y nada más.

El ritmo suave de la música fue bajando gradualmente junto a los golpes del corazón del príncipe que resonaron contra sus oídos hasta que pudo dejarse llevar y aun así le estaba costando hacerlo mientras sentía una sonrisa que no era la suya crecer en tamaño contagiándolo de una nueva especie de alegría.

En ese momento la comida, la ropa, los lujos más inservibles que tenía y hasta los que le hacían la vida más fácil dejaron de tener sentido por completo.

Abrió los ojos sin querer, encontrando una de las miradas más enigmáticas de su vida. Había muchas cosas dentro y algunas cuantas no quería conocer, pero había muchas más que le daban curiosidad y le hacían sentirse cohibido a la vez.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó intentando no bajar la cabeza para no perderse de nada.

-Solo te veía –Respondió el viajero subiendo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla izquierda del príncipe –No siempre se ven cosas bonitas.

-Eso sería normal –Fue su turno para mover una de sus manos desde su espalda hasta su hombro –Si fuera alguien observable.

-Y según tu ¿Quién es observable? –Stiles sonrió al perder la batalla y tener que bajar la mirada.

-Tú eres observable –En ese momento la vergüenza y sus clases de habla perdieron su importancia dentro de su cabeza –Tú con tus hombros anchos, tus hermosos ojos y esas tupidas cejas que parecen hablar y juzgarme.

-¿Por qué habrían de juzgarte? –La música acabó con el sonido de las cuerdas de un laúd, pero Derek no lo dejó alejarse para poder aplaudir, aunque si le permitió volver al suelo y verlo desde la distancia correcta.

-No lo sé, solo lo digo, ya no me hagas más preguntas porque me pones nervioso –Se quejó apretando un poco sus dedos entorno a su hombro.

-Entonces no te quejes si te sigo viendo –Acabó por recargar su cabeza en su hombro aguantando una risa nerviosa -¿Will?

Sí. Por eso lo estaban juzgando sus cejas, por mentirle.

No se detuvo a preguntar nada cuando Derek deslizó su nariz por su mejilla en una caricia muda mucho más cercana de la que tuvo nunca con nadie. Podía convertirse en su primer beso si decidía mover el rostro en la dirección correcta o podía convertirse en el inicio de su nueva vida si daba un paso hacia atrás y decía la verdad.

Tenía que tomar decisiones importantes en poco tiempo y era la misma cantidad de tiempo que tenía para disfrutar con Derek. Nunca en su vida pensó que podía estar en esa situación, siempre creyó que lo casarían con quien fuera conveniente, pero ahí, en medio de todas esas personas del pueblo y lejos del castillo solamente podía pensar que Derek era el único conveniente. Podría llegar a ser un gran rey algún día o podría irse y no volver a verlo jamás.

-Estuve pensando –La voz tan cerca de su oído lo sacó de sus escasas cavilaciones trayéndolo de vuelta al lugar donde estaban sus pies –Y sé que es apresurado, pero realmente me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo.

-No puedo quedarme contigo, Derek, no eres un objeto –Respondió escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Tan oculto del mundo como pudiera estar.

-Es imposible que no lo hayas sentido –No hubo necesidad de preguntar el ‘’qué’’ –No tengo mucho, pero todo lo que tengo te lo daría.

-No quiero nada de lo que tienes –El príncipe levantó su cabeza tomando la rápida decisión de hacerle frente –Te quiero a ti, nunca había querido nada y toda mi vida estuve pensando en un tonto enamoramiento que no vale porque… porque estás tú –Terminó por decir con algo parecido a un nudo en su garganta –Eso lo sé, lo que no sé es a cuantas personas les has dicho lo mismo.

-¿Incluyéndote? –Asintió con la cabeza evitando hablar a toda costa –Contándote a ti y a todas las personas que he conocido durante mis viajes –Derek elevó la mirada al cielo como si estuviera pensando y por un momento rompió un poquito el corazón del príncipe –Una…

Stiles estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran y estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de miradas. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran con una sonrisa que decía todo sin necesidad de palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que buscar apoyo para hacer frente a una simple persona que no había visto nunca en su vida.

Tal vez jamás se acostumbraría a que otros labios que no fueran los de Derek se presionaran en su sien rogándole de la manera más sincera que se quedara con él.

-No me llamo Will –Dijo bajito –Soy Stiles –Por primera vez su nombre le supo amargo y hasta sucio –Stiles Stilinski.

-Como el príncipe –Asintió solamente una vez –Jamás lograría tener lo suficiente para ti.

-No quiero nada… nada material, yo podría darte todo a ti, lo que quieras… lo que sea –Escuchó una sola campanada avisándole que ya eran las once de la noche.

-¿Lo que sea? –Sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que tal vez realmente jamás llegaría a ser “Stiles” suficiente para nadie. –Ancla, cielo, faro, yo…

-Shh –Colocó su índice sobre los labios del viajero. –No lo digas, no todavía.

Es extraño como el cuerpo humano puede experimentar tantas emociones en un solo segundo, calentarse y enfriarse bajo las mismas manos, sonreír de gusto y llorar porque la felicidad abruma.

-No sé si pueda estar con un príncipe –Fue lo único que dijo Derek antes de besarlo. No fue un beso como se hubiera imaginado cualquier persona inocente. Fue un beso suave donde sus labios se acariciaron por tres segundos y al finalizar el corazón casi se les atoró en los dedos.

-Piénsalo y si valgo la pena podemos vernos mañana, aquí mismo. –Algo parecido a una lechuza sonó por encima de sus cabezas y supo que esa era su señal.

Apretó la rosa todo el camino hasta llegar al mismo árbol de siempre y pedir un poquito de tiempo para terminar de vestirse y no olvidar su máscara. Tal vez alguien notó que su cabello estaba despeinado por el aire de afuera o tal vez nadie notó que se quedó hasta el final de la fiesta bailando con personas que nunca llegaría a conocer.

Escuchó atento a su padre, el camino hasta su habitación, recordándole lo que debía hacer al día siguiente y como debía comportarse frente a sus no-invitados.

No quería ver a ninguno de ellos, quería ver de nuevo a Derek, quería enterarse de la respuesta que cambiaría su vida por completo. Deseaba, más que nunca, poder tener algo hecho específicamente para él. Algo que no involucrara a nadie más que a él y a Derek, por supuesto, pero él lo había escogido, nadie se lo había metido por los ojos, así que era suyo.

 

 

 

El ruido al otro lado de su ventana le sorprendió cuando la capa color azul se deslizó como por arte de magia, desde la silla hasta el suelo. Sintió que el corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo usual intentando abandonarlo a su suerte, justo como su cerebro le dictaba, de la misma manera en la que se cuestionaba la falta de guardias en su ventana o en cualquier ventana del castillo. Los dedos comenzaron a sudarle y su espada estaba demasiado lejos de él, incluso aunque estuviera cerca no podía hacer mucho contra un ladrón o cualquier persona que quisiera irrumpir en la noche, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

Bajó la vista directamente a su capa esperando a que cobrara vida o volviera a su antiguo lugar. Su pulso se paralizó durante tres segundos, él mismo podría decir que murió y revivió en ese preciso instante cuando el extraño se detuvo en la silla donde antes estuvo su capa para no caer directamente al suelo.

-Por los dioses –Murmuró bajito saliendo de su cama para poder estar de frente a la persona que osaba irrumpir en su habitación a tal hora sin darle ninguna clase de excusa o como mínimo darle las buenas noches.

-Me dijiste que nos veríamos mañana y ya es ‘’mañana’’ –La voz de Derek sonó demasiado profunda en la soledad de las cuatro paredes que armaban la habitación del joven príncipe.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Alguien te vio? ¿Pudiste haber acabado muerto? ¿Eres idiota? –Al finalizar su última pregunta descubrió que su cuerpo se había movido por sí mismo hasta llegar a la ventana y poder asomarse. En otras condiciones tal vez estaría mirando a Derek con reproche, pero ¿Qué podía reprocharle por colarse a su habitación durante la noche? –Scott –Dijo bajito al encontrar la sonrisa de su mejor amigo completamente orgullosa siendo devuelta desde metros más abajo, entre los matorrales y las enredaderas que crean un laberinto para llegar a su humilde habitación.

-¿Te molesta? –El aire se le escapó de los pulmones al darse cuenta de la cercanía que Derek había impuesto entre ellos. Cualquier guardia con una aguda vista, fácilmente podría verlos a través de la cortina delgada de su habitación.

-No –Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios junto con las dos letras –Pero quiero saber exactamente qué haces aquí.

Derek le sonrió, no como lo había hecho antes, no con las cejas arqueadas o los labios apretados. Lo hizo mostrando su blanca dentadura y la más pura de las miradas que nunca habían sido dirigidas hacia él. Su corazón volvió a su cuerpo y el aire entró con más profundidad a su cuerpo llenándole de sensaciones desconocidas.

-Quería hablar –Respondió el viajero –Quería recordarte que yo no soy ningún señor o un caballero, que no tengo un castillo ni mucho menos se hablar con propiedad frente a la realeza.

-Si hubiera estado buscando eso, créeme, que habría escogido desde hace mucho –Stiles rodó los ojos antes de empezar a moverse en dirección a su capa azul para levantarla del suelo.

-No sé cómo podría pararme en medio de ellos para pedir tu mano –Los pasos del príncipe se detuvieron a mitad del camino, cada pequeño músculo se derritió y se congeló al mismo tiempo dejándolo paralizado, pero no de mala forma. Sintió que el mundo se detenía y todo porque alguien había pensado en pedir su mano. -¿Stiles?

Fue su turno de sonreír y casi tirarse a sus brazos, pero un príncipe nunca hace eso, un príncipe jamás abraza a una persona que acaba de conocer, un príncipe jamás se enamoraría sin antes evaluar las causas y las consecuencias.

-Quieres pedir mi mano –Habló bajito, sin darse cuenta.

-No soy un príncipe ni nada parecido –Continuó Derek volviendo a acortar la distancia para poder estar frente a Stiles –Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, mucho menos de esta forma –Tomó una bocanada grande de aire antes de tomar la mano delgada del príncipe y sostenerla entre las suyas.

El tacto seguía siendo diferente, los dedos suaves sobre esos que han tenido que tomar las riendas de un caballo durante días y que han sufrido heridas lo suficientemente profundas para dejar cicatriz.

-Stiles de la casa Stilinski, hijo de John Stilinski, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Se supone que no debe importar el color de la ropa, si llevas una armadura lo suficientemente resistente o si tu cabello está peinado correctamente, se supone que no importa que tanto sonrías porque no debes hacerlo, sin embargo, a Stiles sí que le importaba el hecho de estar en prendas ligeras sin ninguna vela a su alcance para poder apreciar como es debido las expresiones de su acompañante.

¡Una persona en su habitación, en la noche, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!

Sus instructores seguramente desearían sacrificar sus cabezas para que los dioses lo perdonaran por tal inmoralidad.

-Jamás podría darte esto que tienes, pero me esforzaría, me quedaría o iría a donde tu quisieras si con eso es suficiente para dejarme permanecer a tu lado –Miles de personas deberían estar escuchando ese discurso.

Los consejeros deberían evaluar la veracidad.

-No necesito nada de lo que tengo –Respondió el príncipe estirando su brazo lo suficiente para poder alcanzar su corona –Ni las ropas, ni el oro, ni quiero casarme con un alto señor u otro príncipe –Sus dedos temblaron al rozar el oro puro –Te quiero a ti y… -Sonrió –No eres ningún señor, pero serás su rey.

-No quiero ser rey –Respondió Derek apretando un poco más su mano –No quiero estar con el príncipe Stiles, quiero estar con el joven que conocí allá afuera.

-No hay diferencia entre uno y otro –Soltó la corona dejándola caer sobre la capa azul.

-Entonces me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta a mi propuesta –Los latidos que habían bajado de ritmo aumentaron hasta el punto en que eso era lo único que podía escuchar, un fuerte bom bom bom sonando en sus oídos.

-Sí –El alivio que recurrió a su cuerpo fue tanto que por un momento se sintió flotar y entre el aire y el suelo unos brazos lo envolvieron ayudándole a mantenerse centrado en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo diseñado solamente para ellos. –Alas, barco y marea.

-Cielo, faro y ancla –Respondió el extranjero presionando sus labios sobre el cabello despeinado del príncipe. Nunca había creído en historias de personas con suerte, pero ellos la tenían en ese preciso momento, con esa misma luna oculta tras las nubes que estaban de paso en la ciudad, igual que algunos viajeros.

-Pero un día serás rey –El príncipe levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder encontrarse con sus ojos, lo único que jamás podría perder a partir de ese momento. –Y serás el mejor rey que los doce reinos hayan visto.

-No seré un rey, pero me gustaría ser el guardia del rey –Derek sonrió deslizando sus labios desde su mejilla hasta la boca del más joven. No necesitó hacer nada más que presionar un poco para darse cuenta de que ese era el único lugar donde podía encajar en todo el mundo.

El sonido de una piedra estrellándose con el suelo de madera los hizo despertar de su pequeña ensoñación donde todo podía ser del tamaño que quisieran.

-Te veré en unas horas –Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás intentando disimular un poquito la sonrisa que lo estaba invadiendo –Y…

-Lo sé.

La cortina hizo un movimiento ondulante cuando el viajero salió a través de la ventana, dejando un anillo de oro negro en las manos del príncipe. Stiles supo en ese momento que, aunque no tuviera las riquezas a las que miles de personas aspiraban, tenía lo suficiente para mantener su corazón caliente y en ese momento, para él, era lo más importante. Solo debía dormir lo suficiente para ganar algo de valor y entonces soltaría la noticia.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles miró con detenimiento la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Tenía dos opciones, pero solamente una le gustaba lo suficiente como para atreverse a hacerla. Respiró profundo y tras dirigir una mirada a los guardias empujó la madera para poder colarse. Dentro aún parecía ser de noche, sin candelabros encendidos y con las cortinas evitando que la luz del sol se filtrara al interior.

Se sintió niño de nuevo, al meterse en medio de los dos cuerpos de sus padres. Era una extraña forma de reaccionar cuando horas atrás había dejado que un hombre se colara a su habitación y no era cualquiera, era su prometido.

Había realizado una enorme falta desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona.

-¿Stiles? -Emitió un sonido de reconocimiento sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera perturbar el sueño de su padre, aunque sospechaba que ya estaba despierto. -¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, no hay problema por aquí -Murmuró, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de su madre.

-Sabes que no te creo -Una sonrisa se le escapó sin su permiso al darse cuenta de que su padre se había movido para terminar aplastando entre ambos como cuando era niño. -¿Estás nervioso? -Preguntó su padre acomodando las mantas. -No es nada del otro mundo, las personas se casan todo el tiempo, es lo normal, tendrás una boda enorme con un pastel delicioso, todo perfecto para ti, tal vez alguien no esté conforme, pero...

-John -Lo interrumpió su madre cortando la frase como si fuera la rebanada del delicioso pastel. -¿Qué es lo que sucede, Stiles?

-Yo... -la manta se sintió delgada entre sus dedos a medida que la estrujaba. -Anoche conocí a alguien, bueno, no anoche pero ayer lo he vuelto a ver y...

-Te dije que alguien llenaría el corazón de nuestro chiquillo, Claudia. -John sonrió -¿Quién es? ¿Cuál príncipe? ¿De qué casa?

Stiles tuvo que hacerse chiquito para poder hablar sin sentir miedo.

-Es un viajero, se llama Derek Hale -Dijo bajito, sintiendo que algo le impedía respirar.

El silencio se hizo pesado en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-La casa Hale -Dijo la reina en voz baja -La casa del Trisquel, hace mucho que no escuchaba de ellos.

-Por lo menos no es un bastardo -Escuchó que su padre murmuraba antes de fruncir el ceño en una mueca completamente ajena a los rasgos comunes de su rostro que van dirigidos a él. -¿Y lo quieres?

Stiles estuvo tentado a decir que no lo sabía, porque nunca había querido a nadie, no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía querer a alguien, porque estaba seguro de que era un sentimiento muy diferente al amor que le profesaba diariamente a sus padres y a su mejor amigo, pero sin duda sabía que sentía algo fuerte por Derek, algo que iba mucho más allá de su conocimiento y por lo tanto podía catalogarlo como querer ante la falta de otra palabra más pertinente.

-Tomaré ese silencio como un sí –Terminó de decir su padre ante la obvia falta de respuesta del príncipe. –Decenas de príncipes han venido, caballeros, señores de diversas casas… -Escuchó un suspiro escapar de los labios del rey –Espero que por lo menos me des unos buenos nietos.

-Por supuesto –Stiles sonrió –Derek es… es perfecto físicamente, no digo que su personalidad no lo sea, aunque es algo serio, tímido, pero es… -Fue el turno del príncipe para suspirar.

-Lo quiero conocer –La reina sonrió acariciando el cabello de su hijo menor –Quiero saber quién es esa persona que ha osado robar el corazón de Stiles Stilinski.

-Les juro que no se van a arrepentir –Stiles se acomodó mejor entre las mantas –Ahora cierren los ojos que dormiremos hasta medio día.

 

* * *

 

 

La capa se le atoró con una rama al intentar saltar la valla en su carrera para llegar hasta Derek. Hubiera querido jalarla, pero jamás se perdonaría haber trozado una capa tan bonita así que simplemente soltó los broches que las sostenían en sus hombros y continuó corriendo.

Sentía que sus pies eran demasiado lentos para el ritmo de su corazón, pero a tan solo un par de metros estaba Derek. La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes, estiró sus brazos justo a tiempo para ser atrapado en otro par que encajaron perfectamente con su cuerpo.

-¿Debo suponer que todo fue bien? –Stiles asintió rápidamente.

-Mis padres quieren conocerte así que vendrás conmigo y comeremos con ellos –Las cejas de Derek se arquearon. –No te preocupes, estará bien –Murmuró el más joven.

-No puedo ir a comer con el rey –Se quejó Derek frunciendo el ceño –No tengo ropa para…

-Por supuesto, porque a mi padre le importa cómo se visten las personas –Stiles rodó los ojos –Esperaba que me recibieras con un beso no con una pregunta, por cierto.

-O era un beso o te detenía, pequeño huracán –Stiles sonrió a pesar de que las palabras pudieron ser consideradas como un insulto. Él vio en los ojos de Derek que eso venía con todo el cariño que ya le profesaba y por si fuera poco también estaba seguro de que no tenía fin alguno.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo se movía a diestra y siniestra conforme el viajero presionaba sus labios sobre los suyos, algo tan pequeño y a la vez tan profundo que le hizo sonrojarse hasta límites desconocidos.

-¿Entonces vamos? –Preguntó finalmente con su frente recargada en la barbilla del moreno y una sonrisa extendida por su rostro. -¿Derek? –Levantó el rostro solamente para encontrarse con un ceño fruncido y una mirada demasiado lejos de ahí.

-Quiero hacerlo –Dijo finalmente Hale –Pero me da miedo no ser suficiente.

-¿No ser suficiente? –Stiles levantó los brazos y los dejó caer –Por supuesto que te va a dar miedo eso, tú, tonto plebeyo –El príncipe resopló –Yo te escogí, tú me escogiste ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

-¡El rey! –Soltó Derek frunciendo aún más el ceño- Que me mande a decapitar o algo así por haber osado pensar que podía estar con su hijo.

-Eres imposible –Stiles respiró profundo –En primera mi padre no decapita a las personas, en segunda a él le hace feliz lo que a mí me hace feliz y en tercera –El príncipe levantó su índice –Ya estamos comprometidos así que ten el valor que tuviste anoche para colarte en mi habitación y empieza a caminar conmigo.

Derek entrecerró los ojos mirándolo tan fijamente que parecía querer traspasar su alma y meterse en su sangre para recorrerlo entero.

-¿Derek? –Por un segundo el príncipe pensó en alejarse, en retirarse el anillo de su dedo e irse a casa porque muy en su interior aun había algo que le hacía creer que eso podía ser una broma, que nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría a él, mucho menos alguien como Derek.

-No sé qué hice en mí otra vida, pero lo haría mil veces si me lleva a ti –Los labios de Stiles cosquillearon cuando el mayor se hizo con ellos y los probó a su antojo hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados.

-Puedes seguir haciendo esto en esta vida, no me quejo, nunca me quejo, menos de esto –Soltó Stiles de carrerilla con la mitad de su cuerpo recargado en el otro –Jamás me quejaría.

Derek soltó una carcajada pequeña y ahogada en el cabello del príncipe.

-Vamos, tengo que conocer a tu padre.

 

 

* * *

 

-Joven Stiles –Saludó un joven rubio alto con la nariz chueca y una sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

-Príncipe Leo –Respondió Stiles aferrándose a la manga de la chaqueta de Derek.

-Linda velada la de anoche –Dijo el otro príncipe –Será grandioso que en algún momento volviéramos a bailar.

-Sí… Yo creo que no –Stiles apretó los labios en una línea –Debo irme.

-Todo reino merece herederos hermosos –Stiles suspiró –Fuertes y altos.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias por el dato –El príncipe sonrió –Y es por eso por lo que no te estoy escogiendo, ahora, si me disculpas debo verme con mi padre para hablar de mi boda.

-¿Ya ha escogido? –Los ojos del príncipe rubio se movieron a Derek y volvieron a Stiles en menos de un segundo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía llevar para que todos los habitantes del reino comenzaran a susurrar entre los pasillos que el príncipe había escogido?

Una ligera ola de preocupación surgió en el príncipe al darse cuenta de que no solamente se estaba arrastrando el mismo a esa situación, sino que Derek también tendría que sufrir las consecuencias buenas o malas. No las conocía, pero esperaba fervientemente que su pueblo le tuviera un poco de aprecio para aceptar su decisión sin juzgarlo.

¿Es que acaso no era preferible tener un noble corazón a la cabeza que mantener a un tirano con aires de grandeza dirigiendo un pueblo?

Las guerras siempre tenían un inicio trágico donde una de las dos partes, o ambas, decidían que la fuerza bruta era la mejor para resolver los problemas que el dialogo siempre pudo mantener a una distancia correcta.

Stiles no quería ser de esos príncipes, nunca había querido ser del tipo pocamente inteligente que basa sus respuestas en hechos fatídicos pensando que pueden hacerlo mejor.

-¿Stiles? –La voz de Derek lo sacó de su burbuja de preocupación y lo devolvió a la realidad donde su padre estaba al otro lado de la puerta de madera esperando por él y su novio.

-Va a estar bien –Respondió girando sobre sus pies para poder verlo de frente –Te prometo que no pasará nada malo.

-Lo sé –Derek le sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta –Sólo quería decirte que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Oh –El sonrojo de Stiles se marcó en la base de su cuello y en sus mejillas pálidas. –Eso está bien, muy bien de hecho.

 

El gran jardín se abrió para ellos con sus árboles enormes y las flores más hermosas de todo el reino, dos guardias estaban custodiando la entrada simbólica y más allá, en una mesa redonda, estaban el rey y la reina. Stiles sintió que su estómago se convertía en un puño a causa de los nervios. Su mano estaba unida a la de Derek y se sentía tan bien, tan normal, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda su vida.

Era tan fácil estar con él que cuando se detuvo frente a sus padres no pensó demasiado en que era lo siguiente hasta que escuchó la voz del viajero decir ‘Su alteza’ como quien tiene miedo de estar cometiendo el error más grande su vida.

-Por favor, muchacho -John Stilinski continuó sentado en la misma posición, sus dedos sosteniendo un trozo de fruta y su mirada viajando entre Stiles y Derek -¿Planeas tener esa actitud durante el resto de tu vida?

Stiles apretó un poco más los dedos de Derek entre los suyos. Su padre tenía la mirada más penetrante de todo el reino, había escuchado algunos poemas sobre ello y sobre cómo era que su mirada se enternecía cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la reina.

-La actitud no lo sé, el respeto sí -Fue la respuesta de Derek. Su mano estaba sudando contra la de Stiles, su cuerpo entero estaba intentando moverse de tal manera en que pudiera quedar lejos de la vista del rey y al mismo tiempo quisiera proteger a Stiles.

-Padre -Stiles dio un paso hacia el frente -Te presento a Derek Hale, de él te he hablado -Stiles soltó un pequeño suspiro en medio de una sonrisa -Te presento a mi prometido.

-¿No te estás apresurando un poco, hijo? -El rey se llevó el trozo de fruta a la boca.

-No -Stiles miró a Derek -Los dos queremos casarnos.

-Por favor, John, deja que los jóvenes tomen asiento -La reina tenía los ojos más brillantes que había visto, de ella había heredado los ojos Stiles.

Derek sabía como actuar, Stiles lo supo desde el momento en el que rechazó al sirviente con su mano y él mismo corrió la silla de Stiles.

-Entonces, Derek -El rey se dirigió completamente a él -¿Te has enamorado de mi hijo de un día para otro?

Los sirvientes comenzaron a colocar la comida frente a ellos, demasiada comida para cuatro personas, demasiada bebida y demasiados sirvientes solamente para ellos.

-No -Derek sonó demasiado convencido -Si estuviera enamorado de él le habría dicho que escapáramos -Stiles observó su sopa.

-¿Qué habrías ganado con eso?

-Más tiempo con mi cabeza sobre mi cuello -Derek también miró su sopa, no era la clase de sopa que había consumido antes, esta era verde -Una real oportunidad de poder estar con su hijo.

-El príncipe -Añadió John.

-En mi defensa debo decir que no sabía que era el príncipe -Derek carraspeó -Si lo hubiera sabido el día en que nos conocimos habría salido de la carpa y no regresado jamás.

-Pero ahora lo sabes.

-Pero ahora -Derek respiró profundo -Ahora ya conozco a la persona debajo de la corona y no creo tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no estar con él.

Stiles dejó la cuchara de nuevo en la sopa. Era su sopa favorita, contenía sus verduras favoritas; su madre se la preparaba cuando era niño y no quería comer nada más. Era _su_ comida y la había tenido que dejar porque Derek había dicho algo que no se esperaba, que lo quería a pesar de todo.

Que quería a Stiles.

-Supongo -La reina habló por primera vez -Que tendremos que pedirles a todos que se queden un poco más -Claudia miró a su hijo -Para la fiesta de compromiso.

-No lo sé -El rey sonrió -¿Stiles estás seguro que quieres casarte con él?

-¿Has visto sus botas? -Stiles a punto a los pies de Derek -Están gastadas, papá, porque le gusta dar paseos al aire libre, sus dedos tienen callos porque sabe disparar un arco y usar una espada, es mucho más que cualquier príncipe.

-Stiles.

-No -Stiles levantó un dedo -Déjame terminar -El príncipe se acomodó su chaqueta -No es un príncipe ni nada parecido, pero sé que se va a quedar a mi lado, sé que está aquí por mí y no por mi título y si no me crees entonces tendrás que buscarte otro heredero.

-Hijo -El rey miró al príncipe -Sólo necesitaba un sí o un no.

-Oh -Stiles sonrió -Entonces sí.

 

* * *

 

 

Las decoraciones para alguien que ha pasado la mitad de su vida rodeado de lujos es algo que se lleva en el instinto, algo con lo que se nace y con lo que se convive durante toda la vida hasta que el aliento abandona su cuerpo. Stiles ha escuchado de grandes señores que han planeado sus propios funerales con décadas de anticipación, lo único que Stiles planeó con anticipación fue la fiesta de agradecimiento, su único error fue no dejar claro que si estaba despidiendo a todos era porque ya había escogido, no porque esperaba que alguien tuviera las agallas para pedirle matrimonio frente a toda la nobleza que había acudido al reino.

Su cabello estaba perfecto, su capa verde estaba hecha con la más fina tela y su dedo anular llevaba un peso extra gracias a Derek de la casa Hale, una casa muy pequeña que se creía extinta desde el incendio que acabó con ellos. Derek tomó toda una noche para contar porque él estaba vivo, porque y como había logrado llegar hasta el punto en que podía arreglárselas solo sin una casa a la cual regresar ni una familia a la cual extrañar; hasta que se había dado cuenta que, durante las noches, mientras veía el cielo estrellado por la ventana estaba extrañando al chico que se sentaba sobre un barril mientras todos preferían las sillas de madera.

Derek también estaba perfecto, le habían cambiado la ropa por una más de acuerdo con su nueva posición como Caballero Hale, el último caballero y sobreviviente de la casa Hale, hasta que tuvieran un par de hijos de cabello oscuro y ojos enormes que serían todo un remolino corriendo por el castillo. Le habían peinado el cabello y el rey ya había hablado con el herrero para que le fabricara una espada a tan peculiar invitado, pero en ese momento llevaba su espada de siempre, su navaja de siempre, nueva ropa, pero seguía siendo él y Stiles estaba más que feliz sabiendo que a su lado había alguien que lo quería de verdad.

Entró por las puertas del gran salón pisando como quien pisa un camino de hielo frágil, intentando que todo continuara tal como estaba. No lo logró. Cada señor giró la cabeza en su dirección, hicieron una reverencia y susurraron comentarios sobre él que ya no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Se detuvo junto a la derecha de su padre y un par de pasos detrás de él Derek ocupó el lugar que nunca había sido ocupado por nadie. En algunas ocasiones Stiles y Jordan estuvieron parados juntos en ese mismo lugar, intentando contener su sonrisa cuando vieron al nuevo Rey Camden presentarse frente al rey con la intención de desposar a su hijo mayor. Jordan tenía las mejillas ligeramente más coloreadas y los dedos apretados en las mangas de su chaqueta negra. Pero ya no era el turno de Jordan, ahora era el turno de Stiles.

Así como un buen heredero se sentó en la silla junto a su padre e intentó no mirar demasiado hacia atrás para ver a su prometido. Era una buena dinámica hasta que un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, hombros anchos y ojos hermosamente azules se presentó frente a ellos.

-Su majestad -El hombre colocó una rodilla en el suelo y sostuvo su espada frente a él.

-Ser Hale -Stiles sostuvo la respiración, miró en dirección a su padre y luego a Derek.

-Reyna -El caballero posó sus ojos azules en la reina y luego en Stiles -Príncipe.

Stiles sintió que el aire se le congelaba dentro de los pulmones.

-Sobrino -La voz del caballero sonó un poco más áspera, como si estuviera insultado a la persona que Stiles acababa de escoger como su prometido -Mis disculpas por presentarme sin anunciarme antes -El caballero de nuevo guardó su espada y miró al rey.

-Está bien, es un placer finalmente conocerlo -El rey dejó de ver al caballero para mirar a su hijo -En realidad no esperábamos que aceptara nuestra invitación.

-No por las razones correctas -El caballero dejó de ver al rey y miró a Stiles -me temo, pero es usted algo muy hermoso de ver, príncipe Stiles.

Stiles continuó con la respiración atorada entre su garganta y sus pulmones. Durante un segundo consideró la idea de salir huyendo. Ese tipo de presión e incertidumbre no era buena para él.

-Me gustaría convocar una audiencia con usted -El caballero sonrió, tenía una sonrisa bonita a pesar de la pequeña cicatriz que le adornaba la mejilla izquierda. -Con usted y con, al parecer, el prometido del príncipe.

Stiles estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar en ese preciso instante y lo habría hecho de no ser por la mano de Derek sobre su hombro recordándole que él estaba ahí.

 

Stiles tenía la obligación de quedarse o eso era lo que se suponía, debía quedarse con sus no-invitados, agradecerles, bailar hasta que le dolieran los pies y comer hasta que su estómago se sintiera hinchado y su risa se atorara en su garganta junto al licor. Eso debía hacer, no retirarse la capa, desearles una buena velada y casi correr tras su padre, el caballero de los lobos y su prometido.

-Quiero entrar -Los guardias colocaron sus lanzas frente a él cubriendo la puerta -Mi padre, mi prometido y al parecer un muerto están ahí dentro así que me vas a dejar entrar o me voy a asegurar que tu familia solamente tenga pasteles para comer lo que resta del mes.

-Stiles deja de amenazar a mis guardias -La puerta se abrió por dentro y Stiles escuchó a su padre.

-Gracias -Stiles caminó directamente al escritorio de su padre, hacía años que no se escondía debajo huyendo de Scott. -¿De que me perdí?

Derek estaba de brazos cruzados, su espalda tensa y sus dedos apretados contra su propia piel.

-Stiles te presento a Peter Hale, el caballero de los Lobos y a Derek Hale, hijo de Talia Hale de la casa Hale, la casa del Trisquel.

Stiles miró a Derek, a él ya lo conocía a quien no conocía era al caballero. Había escuchado demasiadas canciones sobre él, había soñado con que viajaba hasta su castillo para pedir su mano y ahora que lo tenía frente a él solamente veía a otro caballero con demasiadas hazañas. Su corazón no bombeó con fuerza cuando sus ojos se encontraron, solamente continuó cumpliendo su labor hasta que su mirada viajó a Derek y entonces sintió algo extraño en su estómago que no había sentido antes.

-Tal vez debemos darles algo de tiempo -El rey estaba mirando entre los dos Hale.

-Está bien -Derek movió su mano restando importancia -Creo que siempre lo supe.

-Yo si lo sabía -El caballero se sirvió un poco de licor -Pero estaba esperando el momento idóneo.

-¿Para qué? -Stiles se acercó a Derek, sus brazos se rozaron un poco y solamente eso logró que el viajero perdiera casi toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Para regresar a casa -Peter se bebió el licor en un solo trago.

John Stilinski dejó su corona sobre su escritorio antes de tomar asiento. Le tomo mucho menos tiempo que a Stiles enterarse que lo único que Peter quería era su apoyo para ir a recuperar lo que siempre les había pertenecido por derecho.

-No tiene que hacerlo, su alteza -Derek dio un paso al frente -No es realmente necesario…

-¿Recuperar nuestra casa? ¿Nuestro hogar? -Peter se sirvió algo más de licor -No sé tú, sobrino, pero yo llevo años asegurándome de matar cada oveja que nos lo arrebató.

-Peter.

-Creo que es tiempo de que los lobos resurjan ¿Qué opina, joven príncipe? -Stiles tragó duro.

-¿Vas a seguir siendo mi prometido después? -Su mirada se clavó en Derek.

-Voy a ser tu prometido hasta el día de nuestra boda -Derek le acomodó un mechón de cabello dentro de la corona.

Hubo un silencio llenando la oficina, era el tipo de silencio que podía cortar cualquier relación entre dos personas que se conocieran desde hacía poco tiempo, era el tipo de silencio que podía terminar con la cabeza de los dos Hale adornando el gran salón.

-¿Qué obtengo de esto? -John le retiró la botella de alcohol de las manos.

-Nuestra casa se encuentra en un punto estratégico y todas las familias juraron lealtad a Talia -Habló Peter con tanta seguridad que parecía haberlo dicho en más de una ocasión -Solamente agrandará su reino, su alteza.

-¿Y tú, Derek? -John miró a su yerno -¿Tú también quieres recuperar tu hogar?

-Mi hogar ahora -Derek tragó duro -Es donde sea que se encuentre Stiles.

Stiles quiso ir y abrazar a su prometido, quiso tomarlo de la mano y susurrarle en el oído todas las palabras necesarias para que supiera que a partir del momento en el que se conocieron nadie lo había querido tanto como él.  

-Por eso mismo el matrimonio entre su hijo y mi sobrino es más que conveniente -Añadió rápidamente el caballero.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a preguntarse si algunas de todas las canciones hablaban sobre su excéntrica manera de comportarse.

-¿Cuál es nuestra ventaja?

-Christopher Argent -Peter sonrió, su sonrisa era la sonrisa más cínica que Stiles había visto -El hijo mayor de Gerard Argent está de mi lado.

-¿Está dispuesto a traicionar a su padre para ayudarnos a recuperar nuestra casa? -Derek sonó demasiado burlesco.

-Que puedo decir, tengo mis encantos. -Peter se terminó el alcohol en su copa -No pido demasiado, solamente saber que está de nuestro lado.

-¿Stiles? -Stiles apenas había probado el alcohol cuando su padre habló -¿Qué opinas?

Stiles sostuvo la copa de alcohol entre sus dedos, no quería desviar la mirada de los ojos de su padre porque sabía que solamente así lo que diría serían sus palabras y no las palabras de un jovencito enamorado que haría lo que fuera por mantener a su persona feliz.

-Yo creo que, si la situación fuera a la inversa, me gustaría recibir el apoyo de su majestad -Stiles nuevamente pegó sus labios a la copa -Sin embargo, no está en mis manos decidir por lo que usted o el caballero deseen, aun así, mi espada sigue a su disposición.

-Stiles tú no tienes que verte involucrado en…

-No es tú decisión -Stiles apenas movió la cabeza para ver a Derek -Yo le he jurado lealtad al rey mucho antes de conocerte, así que si tenemos que marchar al sur para recuperar un territorio, lo haré -Stiles sonrió -¿Padre?

-Supongo que es una manera de explicar porque has rechazado a todos estos príncipes y caballeros -John soltó un suspiro -Porque has decidido quedarte con el heredero de la casa Hale.

-Ahora puedes pedir propiamente la mano de tu querido príncipe, sobrino -Peter Hale tomó nuevamente la botella de alcohol dispuesto a servirse otra copa.

-Caballero de los lobos -Habló Stiles y esperó paciente a que el hombre se girara a verlo -Con el debido respeto, espero que se joda.

-¡Stiles! -Stiles ignoró la reprimenda de su padre, solamente tomó la mano de su prometido y salió del despacho. La fiesta todavía no terminaba y él quería bailar mucho durante toda la noche.

-Cuando recupere mi casa -Habló Derek en el camino hacia el gran salón donde todos seguían disfrutando del vino y la comida -Iremos a visitar a tu hermano y podrás pasar mucho tiempo con tus sobrinos.

-Cuando hayas recuperado tu casa -Stiles se detuvo frente a Derek me aseguraré de que tus botas sigan gastándose apropiadamente.

 

* * *

 

Stiles se colocó su ropa más bonita, una chaqueta amarilla, unos pantalones blancos y una pequeña corona que se enredaba en su cabello. Si sus cuentas no estaban mal, y no lo estaban, llegarían al puerto en una hora y debía estar listo, porque apenas se abrieran las puertas habría demasiada gente a su alrededor observando cada uno de sus pasos. Miró su reflejo y sonrió, a un par de pasos detrás de él estaba Derek. Su cabello negro brillaba bajo la luz del sol, su pantalón negro, sus botas y armadura ligera lo hacían lucir como el caballero de la casa Hale de la que tanto hablaban. Era mucho mejor que el caballero de la armadura negra, porque este caballero era quien sostenía sus manos en las noches y quien le murmuraba en el oído que su ropa de ese día le venía perfecta, porque hacía lucir sus ojos, su cabello, su nariz, sus manos, su cintura, la curva de sus muslos.

-¿Estás listo, su alteza?

El príncipe estaba mucho más que listo, estaba deseando poner un pie en el muelle, correr alrededor observando el agua, caminar por el mercado y finalmente llegar a la puerta del palacio con las botas sucias y una mano sosteniendo su cintura justo antes de llegar porque seguramente derraparía. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que cada vez que cayera habría un par de brazos para sostenerlo.

-Estoy listo, mi querido esposo.

 

 

 

                                                                                                          


End file.
